Chuck vs Sam Winchester
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Chuck Season 2 AU: The 49B was successful, and Sarah has been removed as Chuck's handler. Chuck has been turned into the perfect spy with the Intersect 2.0. After a year, Chuck must face his red test, but what will happen when he finds out his target is his frat brother from Stanford, Sam Winchester? Will he follow through or will someone his past stop him?


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Someone mentioned an idea that involved Chuck Bartowski and Sam Winchester on tumblr, and I wanted put my own spin on it…so here it is! Many thanks to the lovely Fierce Queen who was my beta since I've only watched one season of Supernatural. I do not own the characters of Chuck or Supernatural.**

Chuck sat at the center table in Castle in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Agent Forest had done, or what Casey had done. Sarah was gone— just like that because she was "too emotionally involved with the asset". _She didn't even get to say goodbye..._

He felt his eyes starting to become wet, but bit back the tears once Casey entered the room. This was the first time Chuck had become so angry at Casey. "I never thought you would do something like this, Casey," Chuck mumbled. He originally thought it was just something he said in his mind. It wasn't until he saw Casey turn his head towards him did he realize he said it aloud.

"What did you say, Bartowski?" Casey growled.

Chuck hesitated at first of his fear of Casey, but soon that fear was gone— out of the way. He stood up and looked Casey in the eye. "You heard me. I never thought you'd do something like that. Sarah was your partner!"

"Not anymore. She was—"

"Emotionally entwined with the asset— I know, I heard," Chuck finished. "I don't need to hear it again. But didn't you think that because we cared for each other, that that helped in the long run? Helped my family and friends stay OUT of missions and getting hurt? Now look how you used Devon. That never, NEVER would have happened if Sarah was still a member of our team. Because of Forest, Devon is now in _extremely _hot water with my sister and may get fired because you didn't return the key card like you said you would."

Casey was surprised at Chuck's reaction. He'd never seen Chuck like this before. Yes, the nerd would get emotional at times, but this was different. Casey opened his mouth to respond, but Agent Forest beat him to the punch.

"Fortunately for us, we don't have to listen to whiny assets like you. All we have to do is follow protocol, and that's what we did, unlike Walker. Get used to it, Bartowski."

_The more time I spend with Agent Forest, the more I want to get away from her_. Just as Chuck finished his thought, General Beckman appeared on the screen.

"General," Casey responded to the unexpected video call.

"Agents Casey, Forest, may I have a word with you," she paused and looked up at Chuck. "In private."

Chuck took the hint and headed out of Castle. "You know where to find me," he joked dryly.

Once Bartowski was out of Castle, the General continued. "Now that all problems have been resolved, it is now time to make Bartowski a spy."

Casey and Forest looked at each other and then back at the General. "Do you really think that's a good idea, General?" Casey asked. "He's a heap of emotions—"

"But the only one that can handle the Intersect. As you know, the government has been rebuilding its own Intersect and will be finished within a few weeks. I want you two to train Mr. Bartowski to prepare for the Intersect 2.0."

Knowing Chuck's curiosity and how he'd ask what they were discussing in the meeting, Casey asked, "And what will we tell Chuck? Knowing him and his eagerness to get the Intersect _out_ of his head, he won't be thrilled to learn that we want to put another one in his head."

"Tell him that we're preparing him for field work. That is all," and the General disappeared from the screen.

Forest grinned. "Well, this'll be interesting."

* * *

Sarah walked through the hallway down towards Beckman's office. She still felt horrid about not telling Chuck goodbye. The only man she truly loved, and she never had the time to tell him her feelings.

She stopped by the secretary's desk, and before she could ask anything, the perky clerk looked up and smiled. "Go right on in Agent Walker, the General is expecting you."

Sarah walked towards the General's office without thanking the secretary. _Now what am I to do?_ She opened the door to Beckman's office, and saw her sitting at her desk with her eyes focused on who just entered. "Sit down, Agent Walker."

She did as she was ordered. Looking the little red haired woman in the eyes, she coldly asked, "Why did you do it, General?"

Beckman stood up. "I had no choice; you gave me no option. I could tell that you had feelings for the asset and eventually they would become a liability. Eventually, those emotions would get in the way and cause your team serious harm, and possibly killing someone on your team."

"How do you know that for sure? My job was to protect Chuck. Was there anything that showed that I hadn't?! I also helped to protect his family and friends so they would stay out of our world, and look what's happened with Agent Forest!"

Beckman stared at the agent in front of her. "She's following protocol, like you should have."

"By endangering innocent civilians? By putting them so close to the action?!"

General Beckman crossed her arms. "Sarah, I think that the Intersect project took a huge emotional toll on you. Look at you! You're an emotional wreck. If Graham was here today, he would be disappointed in the agent that you have become. I don't think you're ready for your next assignment quite yet. Take a week off, then after that, report to our CIA substation in Paraguay. Dismissed."

Sarah stood up, turned on her heel, and was about to leave when Beckman spoke again. "Oh and Sarah, don't take that time off and use it to go see Chuck. We'll be monitoring you."

Sarah left the room. She didn't think the General was right at all. But she was in no position to question the orders she had been given. Sarah went to her temporary apartment and sat down on her bed. All she wanted to do was cry; she could even feel the tears starting to come. At the moment, all she wanted was to be with Chuck. _What are they going to do to him?_

_What _are_ they going to do to him?!_ Sarah went to her computer and brought up the CIA and NSA database on the Intersect. Because she wasn't assigned to it anymore, her access was limited. However, the time she spent with Chuck wasn't a complete loss. At one point, Chuck showed her how to hack into a system and to cover her footsteps. That lesson came in handy. In a few minutes, she had access to the information on the Intersect project. And what she found, she didn't like.

The government was almost finished rebuilding its Intersect, and were going to put it inside of Chuck. They were also going to train him to become a field agent.

* * *

"A field agent? ME?!"

"You've shown great promise the past few months," Casey replied.

Chuck looked at Casey skeptically. He didn't buy it. He could tell that Casey was hiding something more. "Oh, really. My girlish screams in the face of danger? That's promise?"

Casey grunted. "Enough of that, Bartowski. Let's see what you're made of."

Over the next few weeks, Agents Casey and Forest developed Chuck's skills in marital arts, weapons, and information. But how they did it angered Chuck. They were cold towards him, and didn't give him any breaks. Eventually, the cold attitude started to rub off on Chuck towards his handlers. His bubbly attitude towards his Buy More coworkers didn't change; however, his mindset towards his job did. _It's just a cover._

Not long after, Chuck was ready for the new Intersect.

"Ready for DC, Bartowski?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, all the arrangements have been made." Despite what Casey and Forest had molded Chuck to become, he still didn't like lying to his sister. He had to tell her that he had got an IT job out in Washington, and that he had to go now in order to be accepted for the position. Being Ellie of course, she didn't like the idea of being away from her brother, but was happy to see he was growing up in the world.

After Chuck spoke, the two men boarded the government jet and headed off towards the nation's capital.

* * *

Sarah leaned back on her bed and let out a helpless sigh. Chuck was going to be uploaded with the new Intersect that day, but she couldn't do anything about it. The only thing that she could do was wait for an update on the Intersect file. She had managed to contact Bryce and tell him what had happened. Afterwards, Bryce agreed to set up a program for Sarah so she could find out what was happening—or going to happen—to Chuck. The program he had made was a good one. The CIA or NSA would never find out that information was being viewed by Sarah. And if they did happen to find out, Bryce covered his tracks very well so they wouldn't be able to find out who was viewing the information.

* * *

Chuck was lead into a dark room, and left there alone. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him, but there was no light source. Soon, the lights came on in an instant, causing Chuck to squint. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized the room he was in. An Intersect white room.

_This isn't what they said I was going to do._

An image appeared on the opposite end of the room. It was General Beckman. "Hello Chuck. Yes, by now you have figured out that Agents Casey and Forest were preparing for you to become the Intersect 2.0. Seeing that you hold the current Intersect in your brain, we saw it fit for you to download this one as well. With it, you will be the best. You will be the perfect spy. Are you ready to begin?"

The words echoed throughout Chuck's mind. _...you will be the best. You will be the perfect spy._

No sooner did those words enter his mind, the Intersect images appeared throughout the room. His eyes moved about his head with incredible speed. "No!" Chuck tried to yell, but the word got caught in his throat.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the images halted. Chuck felt the pressure of the new Intersect in his mind, and fell to his knees. Once the headache was gone, Chuck slowly brought himself to his feet.

The door behind him opened. Around ten people entered, all of them had guns pointing towards him and circled him. Chuck saw this, and an instant later, saw images of kung fu come before his eyes. After his flash, Chuck quickly disarmed all the men and took them all down.

The men tried to put up a fight against him, but Chuck was too fast, and too good, for them. Once they were all on the ground, the door opened again. This time it was Beckman standing in the doorway. "Congratulations, Agent Carmichael. You are now the perfect spy."

_One year later_

Chuck had been given many missions to complete over the year, all of them completed without difficulty. The Intersect had become better than the CIA and NSA had dreamed of. But today was the day it was going to be the hardest.

Chuck entered a small house, and set up his rifle and scope in the window towards another home. Today's mission was his red test. He didn't know who his target was; all he knew was that he would be arriving at the motel next to him within an hour or so. All Chuck had to do was take him out. He thought back to his conversation with General Beckman, and her doubts that his feelings would get in the way. But Chuck assured her that he would carry out his mission.

About forty- five minutes later, Chuck heard a car pull up to the motel, a car door open and close, and the car take off. He sat down in his chair, and waited for his target to come by the window. After a few minutes, he saw a shadow come over the drapes of the curtains. Chuck's finger drew closer to the trigger, squinted one eye as he looked through his scope, and waited for the shadowed man to reveal who he was.

The figure raised his arms and opened the curtains to let the sun inside the dark motel room. When Chuck saw his target's face, he opened his other eye and raised his head in disbelief. "Sam?" _My target is Sam Winchester? My frat brother?!_ After seeing Sam's face, Chuck was taken back to when they first met.

_The second semester had just started at Stanford, which means a lot of things happening. New classes are starting, students coming back from break. But one there was one event that a lot of freshmen had their eyes on: trying to get into a fraternity house._

_Chuck walked into the Gamma Delta Phi house and saw Bryce and Drew playing pool. All of them were seniors and weren't anxious to have any freshmen join their House. Luckily, Gamma Delta Phi was one of the harder houses to get into, so there was a very slim chance anyone would join this semester. And since it was already a few weeks into the semester, the chance decreased even more._

_He continued on his way to his room and threw his pile of books on the bed. Chuck wasn't very eager to start his homework right away, and he was debating if he should play some video games or watch _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.

_Chuck was startled by a knock on his door. He turned around to see Bryce in the doorway. "Hey buddy, didn't mean to startle ya, but a freshman has successfully joined our house."_

_Chuck groaned when he heard those words. "Great, the last thing we needed around here."_

_Bryce entered their room and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but he's an amazing student— a lot like us. We decided that you should be his big brother. After talking with him for a bit, I found that he's a lot like you."_

_Chuck rolled his eyes. "Sounds like fun. When does he come?"_

_"Later tonight. Oh, and his name is Sam Winchester."_

_Just as Bryce said, Sam Winchester entered the house with his belongings later that night. As he moved in, Chuck studied him a bit. From what he could tell, Sam didn't say much, and acted somewhat uncomfortable, probably because he was around seniors he didn't know. _He'll adjust_, Chuck thought._

_After Sam had moved in, Chuck went up to Sam's room and knocked. "Hi, I'm Chuck Bartowski. I'll be your 'big brother', so if you need anything I'll be here for ya."_

_Sam nodded. "Thanks Chuck," he replied, and went back to moving things around in his room._

Man this guy is really closed off_, Chuck thought. "So, tell me about yourself. Where you from?"_

_"I'm originally from Kansas, but after our house caught fire, we moved around a lot."_

_"How did the fire start? Do you know?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Just one of those things, ya know?"_

_Chuck nodded. Sam kept brushing off his questions, as if he really didn't want to tell Chuck about his past. But Chuck kept asking anyway. "Any siblings?"_

_"One older brother. He's working with my dad in the…family business. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore, so I left it despite my dad disapproving."_

_Chuck nodded. "Doesn't your mom have a say on anything? Did she approve of your decision?"_

_Sam looked up at Chuck. He saw a hurt in Sam's eyes that he understood all too well. "I'm sorry bro, if you don't want to talk about something—"_

_Sam shrugged. "It's alright, I never knew my mother. She died in the house fire."_

_Chuck's heart sank. "I kinda know how you feel. My mom split when I was nine, and my dad left while I was still in high school."_

_"I'm so sorry...how did you cope with that?"_

_Chuck shrugged. "I honestly don't know. My sister was amazing though. After both of our parents split she ran the house, and we took care of each other."_

_Sam let out a silent sigh. Hearing that was kind of like him and Dean when they were younger when they were out hunting._

* * *

Sarah looked at her computer screen in disbelief. Over the past year, she kept up with Chuck's missions when she wasn't busy quelling Paraguay revolutions. From what she saw, he was becoming a great spy; one of the agency's best. But what she saw on the screen cause her stomach to form knots. She went over the mission details, which made her more concerned. Chuck wasn't going to find out who his target was, until the target showed up. Sarah did some more digging and found out who his target was. _Sam Winchester...Sam Winchester?_

She typed his name into the CIA database and hit enter. When the results appeared, she clicked on the man's background and skimmed through the article. Her face went pale. He went to Stanford like Chuck, but was also in Chuck's fraternity house. Sarah frantically punched in more keys to find out where Chuck was to accomplish his red test, but came up empty. All she could find was the time. She looked at her own watch, and found that if she left now, she'd just make it. Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and made an encrypted call. While the phone rang, she stood up and gathered her few belongings and stuffed them into a bag. Finally, the other side picked up.

"Bryce, I need your help," she said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Chuck shook his head and came out of the flashback. _What am I going to do? _For the first time since his Intersect training, he started to panic. A whirl of emotions engulfed him, but his CIA training soon kicked in. Despite this, he knew he was still vulnerable. He stood up from his chair, grabbed his pistol, and tucked it behind his back. Chuck decided that he would go over and see what Sam was up to, and if it threatened National Security, then he would take some sort of corrective action.

_Please Sam, don't be doing anything wrong...you're still my little bro._ Chuck slowly walked over to the front door, and opened it. He wasn't prepared to see someone standing in the doorway, especially this person. "Sarah?"

She looked up at Chuck, still trying to catch her breath. "Hi, Chuck."

He took a step back, still not believing what he was seeing. "Where have you been for the past year? How did you find me?"

Sarah stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Long story short I was sent to Paraguay after the 49B. The second question can wait for now— Chuck, don't do this. This isn't you," she pleaded. "You're not a killer."

The emotions that Chuck tried to suppress earlier had returned. " Sarah," he whispered as he went in and hugged her. "This isn't me at all, what am I doing?"

Sarah heard his voice waver. "It's okay, Chuck. Everything is going to be alright."

"But what about Sam?"

"Remember what I said to you on the beach after our first date?"

They released from the hug and Chuck nodded. "Yeah, you said for me to trust you."

"Trust me now, Chuck. I can get him out of this."

"How?"

Sarah walked into the living room and pulled out her phone. "When I left, Bryce made a program for me so I could keep an eye on you without the CIA or NSA finding out. It works for searching the CIA database as well." Sarah typed in Sam's name and waited for the search results to come up again. Once the results came in, she brought up Sam's biography. When she saw nothing suspicious, Sarah looked through the other articles that came up. She raised an eyebrow.

When he saw Sarah's reaction, Chuck started to panic a bit. "What is it?"

"Nothing...absolutely nothing. The only results that come up are a few newspaper articles from different parts of the country that relate to him and his brother. And those are about rather strange dealings."

Chuck nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we going to do? I'm supposed to eliminate him for my red test!"

Sarah remained quiet while she gathered her thoughts. "Is there anyone watching you?"

"No one is here if that's what you mean. There's a camera set up in the house that Sam is in now, and the feed will end when I've nodded to it. It doesn't pick up any sound, so it doesn't draw as much power and won't be easily detected. It's been programed to recognize that particular movement to deactivate it."

She stood up. "Do you have a tranq gun on you?"

Chuck walked over to his bag and unzipped his bag. When he turned around to face Sarah, he was holding his trusty tranq gun. "The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?"

"Yeah, well. Do you still have access to Castle?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. They shut down Castle after they took me to DC, but that doesn't mean I can't hack into the mainframe so we _can_ access Castle. Or we can go through the entrance through the Home Entertainment room at the Buy More if they didn't close that up. We can leave the Orange Orange entrance as a backup plan."

Sarah smiled. She took the gun and tucked it in the front of Chuck's belt, and brought his shirt over it. "Make sure your back is to the camera, and act like you actually shot him. I'll be just outside the door so we can get him out as soon as possible."

Chuck nodded. He took a few steps towards the door, but then spun back around to Sarah. "Why are you doing this?"

Sarah was caught off guard by Chuck's question. _No time like the present to tell him._ "Why do you think Beckman ordered the 49B in the first place, Chuck? I'm in love with you, and I can't stand to see the government do something to you that would hurt you again. And I wanted to make the first time right...but now's not the time to be talking about this. We can talk about this later, okay?"

More emotions started to swirl within Chuck, but he hadn't felt these emotions in over a year. Chuck turned back around to complete his mission.

Sam heard a knock on his door, which seemed rather odd. Since Dean was going out for the night, he wasn't expecting to see his brother anytime soon. Sam went over to the door, with his gun behind his back, and opened it. Who was standing in his doorway he hadn't seen in years. "Chuck? Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it has been," Chuck agreed, but Sam noticed he didn't sound real enthusiastic about it.

"Is there something wrong, Chuck?"

Chuck looked over Sam's shoulder and looked about the house. Just inside the doorway was the camera.

Sam looked behind him and gave his frat brother a questioning look. "Is everything okay?"

Chuck shook his head, and motioned for Sam to come closer as he took a step back to get out of the camera's range. He did as Chuck wanted. "This may sound really weird, but I need you to trust me, okay?" Chuck whispered.

The frat brother nodded, and waited for Chuck to continue. "For the past two and a half years, I've been working with the CIA. Last year began my training to become a real spy. Since then, I've been on so many missions I've lost count. But everything leads up to today, which is my red test. For me to become a real spy, I need to eliminate a target...you," Chuck pause and looked at Sam's reaction, which was of pure shock. "The reason I'm telling you this," he continued, "is because I have another plan. My former handler found me today and told me that the CIA has nothing against you. So, our plan is to make it look like I've succeeded in my red test, and then take you to a secure location where you will be safe."

"But if you make it _look_ like you passed, won't you have to shoot me?" Sam asked concernedly.

Chuck shook his head. "Not exactly," he replied as he raised the front of his shirt. "I don't care for bullets, so I always carry around a tranq gun. Now, you're going to have to play along with this, and whatever I have to do to make this convincing, please know that it's not personal."

Sam nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Chuck nodded in agreement. A flood of martial arts images came before Chuck's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then shoved Sam off his feet and onto the floor.

Sam got to his knees and looked up at his friend. He didn't recall Chuck ever being that strong. "Chuck, what are you doing?! I thought—"

Chuck came in and backhanded Sam across the face. "Never mind what you thought," Chuck said coldly. Sam tried to come up again, but Chuck was too quick and brought him to his knees once again. With his back to the camera, Chuck pulled out his tranq gun and aimed it at Sam. A look of fear came across Sam's face when he saw the 'gun'.

He looked up and Chuck. "Please, no," he whispered.

There was no expression on Chuck's face, just one of a cold-hearted spy. He pulled the trigger and shot Sam in the lung. Sam clutched where the dart hit, and collapsed to the floor. To make the 'kill' look more convincing, Chuck aimed his gun higher, and pulled the trigger once more, making it look like he had shot Sam in the head, but actually missed by less than a half inch. He tucked the tranq gun back in his belt, and turned to face the camera. Chuck nodded towards it. Once he had, Chuck saw the camera deactivate. He rushed out of the house, and saw Sarah racing up the walk from her car to help take Sam away. They picked up the limp Winchester, and as quickly as they could, took him to Castle.

Luckily for Chuck and Sarah, the entrance to Castle through the Home Entertainment room hadn't been sealed off. Another plus, the Buy More was closed for the night, so they wouldn't look suspicious hauling an unconscious man through the store. Sarah lowered herself through the hatch, then helped guide Sam down as Chuck lowered him.

Chuck lugged Sam to one of the temporary living quarters that they had down in Castle, while Sarah turned on the emergency lighting. Memories that she hadn't thought about in a year returned as she looked over the place. Chuck walked back to the main conference area and stopped a few feet in front of Sarah. "So, been a while, huh?"

Sarah smiled at Chuck's attempt at small talk. "Yeah, it has."

Chuck looked at his feet, then back up at Sarah. "Sarah, about what you said earlier..."

She was about to respond when her phone rang. Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Beckman was calling her. _This can't be good._ "I'm sorry Chuck, I have to take this. We'll talk after." She pressed the 'accept' button and brought the phone to her ear. "Yes General."

_"Agent Walker! What did you think you were doing?! Do you know the punishment for deserting your post?!"_

Chuck heard Beckman yelling from where he was standing, and took the hint to go check up on Sam.

"Yes General, I do know the punishment."

_"If you knew then why did you leave? You must have had a good reason!"_

"Loyalty to my country and to my former asset."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. _"What? You're with the Intersect right now?!"_

Sarah ignored the question. "General, who ordered Chuck's red test?"

_"That's above your pay grade, Walker."_

"That may be, but how is it that Chuck's red test was to eliminate a former frat brother of his that had no dealings with any of the intelligence agencies?"

_"How did you find that out?"_

"I have my sources. But why would the CIA order the death of an innocent civilian?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. _"I don't know, but I will look into it. Where are you and the Intersect now?"_

"At my former post with the target."

_"Stay there for now. I'll see what I can figure out."_

Sarah ended the call, walked over to the table, and sat down. _Despite my reasoning, I may still be kicked out of the Agency…which may not be so bad._

A little while later, Chuck emerged from the shadows and sat down across from Sarah. "Good or bad news?" he asked, referring to the call.

"A little of both. Beckman is looking into who ordered your red test, but I may be dismissed from the agency because of how I found out."

"Why did you do it, Sarah?"

Sarah let out her breath. "Because…I love you. I love you, and I couldn't stand to see you do something that you would regret the rest of your life."

Chuck smiled and let out a sigh of relief. In a way, it felt like he was dreaming. He never thought he'd hear those words come from Sarah's lips. "I love you too."

They both leaned towards each other across the table for a kiss, but halted when they both heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them. Chuck turned and saw Sam.

Sam was rubbing his head where Chuck had struck him earlier. "Where are we?"

"We're in my former base. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Sam looked around. "Yeah…"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, the television on the wall blinked on with General Beckman on the screen.

"Agents Walker and Bartowski, I believe I can now shed some light on this issue." Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, then to Sam, and then back to Beckman to allow her to finish. "Unfortunately, we will never know why Mr. Winchester was ordered to be your target. About an hour ago, the body of CIA agent Clayton Richmond turned up in an alleyway not far from his house. Richmond had ordered Agent Bartowski's red test."

Chuck looked back at Sam. "Did you know this guy?"

Sam shook his head, but he knew that if he was dead after trying to kill him, it wasn't a coincidence. "General, if you don't mind my asking, how did Agent Richmond die?"

Beckman took her glasses off her nose and folded them. "There is evidence that Agent Richmond was stabbed through the chest with a jagged knife."

"The demon knife," Sam mumbled.

The General raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Mr. Winchester?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

Beckman gave Sam a skeptical look, and changed her focus to Sarah. "Agent Walker, your position with the agency is being debated. Even though you may have found a conspiracy, you still should not have left your post. Please remain in Burbank until a decision has been made," she concluded, and ended the conference.

There was a long silence after the call was terminated. Chuck was relieved that the government wasn't going to ruin yet another one of his friend's life.

Sam turned and faced Chuck. "I need to go. Dean's probably looking for me right now. Thanks for helping me out," he said as he extended a hand to Chuck.

Chuck smiled. "No problem, buddy," he replied as he took Sam's hand. "See you around?"

"Probably not. And if you do, get out of town. It usually means that there's trouble to follow."

"Thanks for the tip. You can just go up those stairs and through the doors there to leave."

Sam bided them farewell, and headed out of the base.

Chuck and Sarah sat in silence for quite a while after the Sam left. After a few more moments, Chuck asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sarah looked up at him. "I don't know exactly. But I do know that I whatever I do, I want to do it with you."

This sparked an idea in Chuck. "Does traveling someplace warm and tropical sound good to you?"

Sarah let out a small chuckle. "Yes it does, but for the time being, we're both still with the Agency."

The famous Bartowski smile spread across Chuck's lips. "Sarah Walker, do you agree to quit the spy life with me?"

Sarah returned the smile. "I do. Chuck Bartowski, do you agree to quit the spy life with me?"

"I do."

Chuck leaned towards Sarah and kissed her.

"Well, I see that you're safe now," a voice said as Sam walked out of the Orange Orange.

Sam turned towards the voice. "How'd you find me?"

Dean emerged from the shadows. "After I took care of the other son of a bitch, I went back to the motel, and I saw those two take you, so I followed. Had to make sure I didn't have to gank 'em. Good thing I didn't have to…I can see you care about him."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Both of the brothers walked to the Impala and got inside. Dean started the car and turned to Sam. "Back to work," he said, as he put Baby in gear and drove out of Burbank.


End file.
